The Clinical Research Center is a multi-discipline area unit of service to all departments in the College of Medicine. It is designed to conduct studies where dietary measurement and accurate nursing observations are required. Current investigations deal with clinical disorders of hormone and mineral balance, changes in plasma lipids, drug treatment of hypertension, vascular disease in diabetes, calcium metabolism in bone disorders, renal transplantation, and general physiological responses to head injury. In addition, patients with unusual disorders warranting investigation are admitted from time to time.